Blame it on the Alcohol
by Yurifan666
Summary: With an unsatisfied Raguna and a very drunk Danny, something is bound to happen on New Years day that will change everything. Especially when one loves the other... *DANNYXRAGUNA*
1. Chapter 1

Danny stood from the table he, Raguna, and Turner had been drinking at, announcing he was going home.

"Already? It's not the New Year yet though," Raguna mentioned, watching as the man struggled to stand up. When he did, with the table's help, he let out a hiccup and shook his head, declaring he was too drunk and tired.

"I'll go with you then, you're pretty drunk," Raguna stood to help his friend, only to have him Danny tell him, "No, it's not that far, I can make it."

Raguna ignored him and slung the blonde's arm over his neck, and sliding his own arm around his friend's waist, helping him walk out the door. Before they left, he shouted out "Bye everyone, Happy New Years!". In a return, a chorus of 'Good ngiht's and 'Happy New Year's came forth from a drunken Stella and Turner, and a sober Iris and Rita. "Any New Year's resolutions?" Raguna asked as they walked towards Danny's home, trying to make small talk for the short distance they had to go.

"Yes," Danny hiccupped, "Not to drink so much." Danny smiled sluggishly, swinging his head towards Raguna and murmuring "And to kiss a certain someone."

"Who? Anette?"

"No."

"Rosetta?"

"God, no! Rosetta is like…my bosss."

"She is your boss," Raguna reminded him, chuckling softly. They'd arrived at Danny's home, so Danny removed himself from Raguna to lean against the wall and open the door. As soon as he found his key. . . Raguna was glad he hadn't had too much to drink, seeing as Danny was clearly too drunk. He knew he would probably even have to help him get in bed. 'And apparently open the door,' Raguna thought as he watched his friend attempt to unlock his door, only to miss the keyhole several times.

"Here, let me help," Raguna took the key from Danny, opening the door with little trouble. "Do you need help getting in bed?" Raguna offered, concerned as he watched Danny stumble inside and clutch the store's dusty counter for support.

"Uh, yeah, I guesss," Danny slurred, his cheeks turning pink. The two walked up the stairs together, Danny murmuring all the way up about his family and how much he loved them.

"Here we are," Raguna set his friend on the bed gently, smiling as he instantly fell back on the bed sideways, his feet touching the floor as he legs hung off at the knees. "Your bed is small," Raguna commented, still standing over the blonde.

"Cause I'm not married," Danny quickly replied, slight anger in his voice.

"Right, sorry," Raguna murmured awkwardly, looking away as he thought of Lara at home. She'd probably be mad at him for running off to the dungeons so early in the morning and for returning so late…while drunk.

"It'ss fine," Danny laughed sadly, "I'll find someone someday."

Raguna nodded encouragingly, beginning to feel like he needed to lay down himself. But before he could announce his leaving, he found himself saying something different, curiosity getting the better of him. "Who is it that you like, Danny? I thought it was Anette?"

"It wass. But I," Danny looked up at Raguna's deep blue eyes, so full of warmth and understanding, "got over her," he finished, still boring into his friend's eyes.

"So, do you like someone else..?" Raguna persisted, feeling a tad bit guilty for prodding.

"Yes," Danny blushed lightly, changing the subject he said "Do you love Lara?"

"What? Of course I do! We're married!" Raguna replied, bewildered at the question. He told the woman that he loved her everyday, and he told himself the same thing as well. Though he had to admit, her once cute attribute of worrying had become rather irritating. 'Do this, do that, don't do this, don't do that,' he just got so tired of it sometimes. Raguna was an adventurer, it was just in his nature to get into danger and do stupid things. And yet, he thought that would help their relationship, that over time she'd become a bit more adventurous herself and carefree. But instead, she was as stern about health as ever, packing medicinal herbs for lunch and constantly worrying about him.

"Raguna?"

"Yes?" Raguna snapped out of his thoughts, finding himself frowning deeply.

"I said you don't sseem happy," Danny sat up slowly, supporting himself with his arms.

"I do," Raguna argued.

"But are you?" Danny countered back, looking into Raguna's eyes with what seemed like hope. But hope for what, Raguna didn't know and chose to ignore it.

"I…I don't know," Raguna admitted, looking away sheepishly. He hated to talk about people badly, but he just couldn't deny it anymore. His feelings for Lara just weren't the same.

"Raguna," Danny whispered, beckoning for him to come closer. As he did, the clock struck midnight and he found himself being pulled towards Danny now. Their lips smashed against each other's, Danny instantly starting off strong and pouring passion into the kiss.

Raguna was shocked, to say the least. Danny was his best friend, and yet they were kissing. Raguna just couldn't make sense of it, he found himself still trying to believe it. But when he felt the blonde's tongue prod at his lips, reality hit him. Raguna gasped, unknowingly inviting the blonde into his mouth. Lara hadn't even dared to kiss him like this. Still unsure if he was okay with what was happening or not, but clearly Danny knew how he himself felt about his surprise kiss.

Danny's tongue licked Raguna's eagerly, both mouths tasting of wine from the bar. When Raguna didn't respond, Danny continued, taking advantage of Raguna's moment of uncertainty. He deepened the kiss, removing his hand from Raguna's shirt from when he had pulled him into the kiss, to entwine his hand into the dark brunette hair. He ran his tongue along the roof of Raguna's mouth, cherishing the slight moan that was released in turn.

Raguna pulled away breathlessly, a single string of saliva the only evidence that their kiss had taken place. "Danny?" Raguna whispered, wondering if he was dreaming.

"Yes, Raguna?" Danny whispered back, his cheeks flaring up as he thought of the different directions things could go in. Although the one that kept playing over and over in his head was rejection, the one he feared most.

"You're so drunk," Raguna muttered, chuckling awkwardly.

Danny gave a goofy grin, planting a kiss on Raguna's surprisingly soft neck, trailing his lips to his ear and whispering "Are you drunk enough though?"

Raguna felt shivers run down his spine as Danny's hot breath grazed against his ear, remembering when Lara had whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Yet, he hadn't felt anything. Blaming it on the alcohol, Raguna forced himself to think of rejecting Danny. He kept trying to tell himself he had to, but instead he found himself wondering what would happen if he didn't. 'Maybe I should just let him be happy for tonight…he has been through a lot..I'll just stop him if I get too uncomfortable,' Raguna decided, leaning in for another kiss from his new found interest.

Now Danny was the one surprised, his eyes shooting open from their half closed position as Raguna even managed to slide his tongue into Danny's eager mouth, returning the actions Danny had done not too long ago. Danny wrapped his arms around Raguna's waist, falling back on the bed once more and pulling Raguna with him. Raguna blushed nervously as he felt Danny become aroused, his growing erection pressing against his own manhood.

Raguna pulled away, nervousness consuming him as he suddenly felt like a virgin all over again. His sex with Lara had been so mechanical, as if neither of them had emotions and it was just a quick one night stand. He'd never been kissed with so much passion before, and never kissed with so much in return.

Danny sat up, gently holding onto Raguna to keep him in place on his lap. Danny looked the man over, debating if he should continue. Raguna had been physically responding, but his face was a mix of fear and uncertainty. "Do you want to do this?" Danny questioned softly, trying his best to talk coherently.

Raguna nodded quickly, unsure of what 'this' was. He shivered as Danny removed his upper clothing, cold air meeting his chest. Danny then revealed his own chest, pressing his body against Raguna's, he brought them down once more. Raguna cautiously trailed his tongue along Danny's neck, earning a held back gasp and groan. Raguna continued down, trailing his tongue to Danny's pants line and stopping there. Massaging the blonde's growing erection through his clothes. He had to admit, Danny was very attractive, and he was beginning to decide he wouldn't mind to see more of his friend.

With shaking hands, Raguna pulled Danny's pants down just enough for him to see his hard cock. Raguna swallowed nervously, remembering how good it felt when Lara had done it for him (once), he decided to give it a try. He licked Danny's head testily, and when Danny bucked his hips in response, he began to lick more and more, up and down his shaft, swirling his tongue around Danny's head and sucking it softly. Feeling more confident, he pulled the blonde's pants the rest of the way down, gently massaging his friend's inner thighs. Slowly, he started to suck more of Danny's cock, bobbing his head up and down, grazing his teeth against his head once or twice, being the inexperienced man that he was. Danny gasped as Raguna went farther down, deep throating his cock.

"Raguna.." Danny groaned out, pulling Raguna's head away half-heartedly, and quickly planting a sloppy, drunken kiss upon his lips once more. Breaking away briefly, Danny huskily whispered, "It's only fair if you let me return the favor," kissing Raguna one last time before gently pushing him away. Raguna stood before Danny again, rocking gently as his mind swam with thoughts.

Danny slowly removed Raguna's pants, teasing the male and himself. When they finally dropped to the floor, he admired the brunette's body, so well sculpted and masculine, yet with a feminine flair. He finally let his eyes rest upon his manhood, admiring how hard Raguna was. Danny lowered his head, slowly swallowing Raguna, with his hand at the base, massaging gently.

Raguna drew in a sharp breath, his heart beat speeding up as warmth consumed his cock. "Danny," Raguna whispered pleasurably, bucking his hips in an attempt to force his shaft down his friend's throat. Danny smirked, bobbing his head up and down slowly, licking his head teasingly. Pulling away entirely, he massaged the brunette's erection, kissing his hips lovingly and growing more aggressive with his hands as he went on. He nipped at Raguna's hips gently, testing the waters for biting. When Raguna moaned in response, he bit him a bit more roughly, sucking as he did so. "Aah," Raguna moaned out, his head falling back slightly as his legs shook with pleasure. Danny reached for his tube of lube in the dresser, still roughly rubbing Raguna's cock up and down with his other hand. When he got it, he squirted some on his own shaft and then his fingers. He replaced his hand with his mouth, once again sucking Raguna's cock as he began to rub his own shaft up and down, spreading the cool lube along his dick. He reached around Raguna's waist, hugging him gently as he prodded unsurely at his entrance with a lubed finger.

Raguna gasped as he felt one of Danny's slick fingers begin to enter him, slowly pushing in, then back out. He bit his lip, looking down at Danny and blushing deeply as their eyes met, Danny's mouth still around his erection. Raguna felt himself harden further at the sight, bucking his hips into Danny's mouth and moaning loudly when Danny deep throated him, happily accepting Raguna. Danny continued to put on a show for Raguna, rubbing himself teasingly as Raguna's curious eyes traveled downwards. "Oh, Danny," Raguna groaned, finding himself enjoying everything too much, once again blaming it on the alcohol.

Danny pushed another finger inside of him, then a third, watching as Raguna's lips parted and let out a desirable moan, his eyes lighting up with pain, and his lips still dripping out moans of pleasure. Unsure of which his soon to be lover was feeling, he began to pull his fingers out, only to have Raguna push his hips back and impale himself once more. "Don't stop," Raguna pleaded, his face contorted in pleasure as he received pleasure at both ends. Danny smirked around Raguna's cock, pulling away and forcing Raguna down into a heated kiss. He shoved his fingers in as far as he could, scissoring them and stretching Raguna's virgin ass. "Aah," the brunette moaned into Danny's mouth, their tongues dancing together lustfully.

Danny pulled out of Raguna, smiling softly when Raguna let out a groan of disappointment. "I-is that all?" he murmured in naïveté, searching Danny's eyes for an answer. Danny shook his head slowly, once more pulling his brunette onto his lap, laying back and groaning as their erections accidentally rubbed against each other. Eager to be inside of Raguna, Danny raised his friend up a bit, holding him by his hips as he then forced Raguna down onto his cock, watching carefully as Raguna's mouth dropped open, but no sound came out. "Are you okay?" Danny checked, gritting his teeth to keep from thrusting the rest of the way in.

In response, Raguna slammed himself the rest of the way down, both of them groaning out pleasurably. "Damn, you're so tight," Danny groaned out, gripping onto Raguna's hips roughly, forcing them to grind in circles around his cock.

"Uhn!" Raguna moaned out, throwing his head back and lifting his hips back up, then slamming them back down again, going into a repetitive pattern like that. "Damn," Danny whispered as he watched Raguna ride his cock, moaning loudly, his cheeks flushed. He grunted, his sexual desires consuming him as he continued to watch the man ride him. He bucked his hips up, meeting Raguna halfway as he brought his hips down. "Oh, God, Danny!" Raguna screamed out, grinding down on Danny's cock as his prostate was hit dead on.

Danny bit his lip to keep from groaning, thrusting in again, loving how Raguna screamed his name each time he hit that sweet bundle of nerves. "God damn, you're so tight," Danny commented through gritted teeth, loving how Raguna's tight muscles squeezed around his length. He began to thrust in and out erratically, desperate for more of those screams.

"Oh, Danny, Danny!" Raguna screamed out, a strong wave of ecstasy overcoming him. "Oh, Danny, yes!" Raguna screamed, throwing his head back as he came all over his chest.

Danny watched the sight before him, the attractive brunette's face twisted in pleasure, his mouth hanging open as he screamed out his name, his toned chest dripping with cum. Danny groaned loudly, digging his nails into his lover's hips, slamming in harder and harder, feeling his own orgasm come on. "Fuck, Raguna," he groaned out, giving his friend's ass a rough slap as he thrust in deeper, spilling his hot cum inside of Raguna.

"Danny!" Raguna screamed, grinding his hips down one last time before the blonde pulled out. Raguna collapsed on his chest, the both of them panting heavily. Danny sighed as he felt Raguna's cum smear onto his own chest, too tired to clean. And before he could even mention Raguna spending the night, he looked at his lover's face only to find he was already fast asleep. Danny sighed contently, moving the brunette so he lay on the bed correctly, laying next to him in the small bed on his side, pressing his body against Raguna's, their bodies molding together.

"Happy New Year," Danny whispered, kissing Raguna's head softly from behind, slipping into a drunken sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raguna trudged home the next morning, excuses running through his head on what could have happened. The truth was obviously out of the question, and any lie relating to him getting hurt in the dungeons, considering she'd want to look him over for any "serious injuries"…and all she'd actually find were hickies along his hip.

When he arrived home, he took in a deep breath and quietly walked in, maybe she hadn't noticed? Wrong. "Where have you been?!" Lara yelled as soon as he walked through the door. She was seated at the table, a plate of chocolate cake in front of her.

"I…uh…" Raguna grasped desperately for an excuse, wishing he could magically become a better liar. "Well, Danny was drunk so I took him home. And I accidentally fell asleep there," Raguna mentally kicked himself for such a weak reply, despite it being true.

Lara stared at him uncertainly, but finally she sighed out, "Alright. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he was still sleeping when I left," Raguna sighed, relief flooding him when Lara simply nodded her head and left it at that.

"There's cake on the counter for you, but I better be heading out now. Goodbye Raguna," Lara said sweetly, waiting expectantly by the door. Raguna kissed her casually and emotionlessly, like all their kisses were. The only thing that wasn't routine about this morning was that Lara had left first, and Raguna found that wonderful and the most exciting morning he'd probably have all year.

He took the piece of cake to the kitchen table, sitting down and eating it slowly, relishing at the sound that filled the house…absolutely nothing. He felt slight guilt at being so pleased to be without his wife, but he just couldn't stand her constant hustling about and fussing over every detail. Finishing his cake, he left to do his farm work; something most people would find boring but he found utterly relaxing.

He started towards his slightly messy field, tilling a few sections of the land to sow multiple seeds. Including turnips, of course. He hadn't really wanted to plant turnips, but he knew if he didn't, Mist would only badger him for some until he did. After watering them, he went about taking care of his monsters, brushing them, milking the buffamoos, and harvesting any other items he could get.

"All done," Raguna said to himself as he placed the eggs and milk into the refrigerator, wondering what he should do next. Normally he'd go out and visit everyone, but he felt almost too ashamed to, as if they'd known what he'd done just by looking at him. And it wasn't like there was anyone he could talk to, seeing as everyone knew everyone in the small town and word would surely and eventually get to Lara. The only person he could actually talk to would be Danny, seeing as they were best friends, but then again, Danny was the problem. He ran everyone through in his head, considering who they'd tell and finally deciding the only trustworthy person would be Tabatha, the elven maid who worked under Bianca.

As he walked towards the 'summer' home where the two lived, his head up in the clouds, he imagined what it would be like to leave Lara. He allowed himself the one moment of bliss to be selfish in thinking, and day dreamed of their divorce and being single again. It wasn't that he hated her, he just didn't _love_ her. He thought he did at a time, and eager to be married, had rushed things. He was sure Lara felt the same way, but neither of them were about to call it off, both too nice and afraid of what others would think. Everyone seemed to think they were the perfect couple, the caring, hard working farmer, and the kind, beautiful nurse/sister.

He shook his fantasies away as he approached the mansion, raising his fist and knocking the door softly, half hoping no one would hear and he could run back home and away from his problems.

"Good morning, Raguna," Tabatha's sweet voice greeted when she opened the door, stepping aside to let the brunette in. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Raguna lied, staring at the floor nervously.

"Are you? You seem bothered," Tabatha's voice was edged with worry; she was really much to kind.

"Well…" Raguna sighed and Tabatha got the hint, ushering Raguna to the kitchen where she sat him at the table, then began making tea. As she heated the water, Raguna explained what had been going on with Lara and how he felt towards her, or rather how he lacked to feel towards her. Tabatha listened all the while, quietly pouring two cups of tea which she brought to her guest.

When Raguna had finished, she began to attempt to help, like Raguna knew she would. "Have you talked to her about it?"

"No, I don't want to upset her, and things are more…complicated now," Raguna put it gently.

"How so? If you don't mind me asking."

Raguna heaved out a long sigh, hoping and praying he wouldn't regret telling Tabatha. "I had an affair."

Tabatha's eyes were huge for a moment, but she quickly composed herself and pressed Raguna for more details.

"We were both drunk, but I think it meant more to hi- her. And the more I think about….them, the more I start to think it meant more to me too."

Tabatha, being as polite as she was, ignored Raguna's slip up and awkward pause, reassuring herself it was nothing and she needn't ask about it. "Were you two already close?"

"Yeah, he- I mean, she's my best friend."

Tabtha pressed her lips together nervously, quietly reminding herself to be polite and not question Raguna of his true sexual orientation. "Maybe that's all it is then, maybe the…uh, _actions_ you two committed confused you into over looking your feelings and _her_ actions, causing you to over think and come to false conclusions of your own true feelings."

Raguna nodded his head in agreement, and seeing no further way to explain it other than that he actually liked Danny, he decided to trust Tabatha's input. Thanking her for the tea and advice, he left the mansion, heading straight for the church to have his usual lunch with Lara.

*******

Later that day, and late into the night, Raguna dragged himself to the bath house, having no place else to go. Lunch with Lara had been awful, they argued the whole time, and when he came back home for dinner the fight only continued. After a while, Lara had gotten so frustrated she kicked Raguna out of the house, claiming if he wanted to be so 'unreasonable and dangerous' he could sleep outside. Raguna was shocked at first, thinking she was kidding, but decided he actually would rather sleep outside. He'd left in a hurry, ignoring Lara's apology and pretending he didn't hear it as he went out the door.

"Hey, Melody," Raguna said tiredly when he entered the bath house, almost bumping into Erik who was leaving.

"Oh, hey, Raguna! Want a bath?" She offered cheerily, the late time not affecting her.

Raguna nodded and handed her the ten gold, saying nothing more as he walked into the men's side of the bath house at a snail's pace. He threw his clothes off and decided against being polite and wearing anything else, assuming no one else would be there so late at night and only a half hour away from closing.

He slipped into the water quickly, letting out a content sigh as he was enveloped in warmth. He closed his eyes peacefully, allowing his thoughts to wander off to day dreams of divorce for what seemed like the millionth time that day. After being in heaven for only a few minutes, a familiar voice awkwardly interrupted with a "Uh, hey, Raguna."

Raguna's eyes shot opened and he blushed deeply as his eyes met with Danny's, who was across from him in the tub. "H-Hey, Danny!" Raguna looked down quickly, hoping the steam would cover his parts - horrified to find it didn't, and even more so when he noticed Danny too had gone against wearing anything else for the bath.

"Erik left early, I didn't think anyone else would be coming," Danny stated quickly when he followed Raguna's wandering eyes.

Raguna looked away quickly, embarrassed beyond comprehension. So wrapped up in his thoughts of the situation, he didn't even notice Danny coming towards him, who stopped a few inches away from his face. "Raguna?"

Raguna turned his face slowly, his cheeks a blushing red, but not from the temperature of the bath. "Y-yeah?"

"About last night," Danny started, blushing now as well, "I was so drunk I never even thought about how things would be afterwards...I'm so sorry. Can we still be friends? I'll understand if you -" Danny cut himself off as he felt strong arms wrap around his neck and that comforting voice he adored whisper "You don't need to apologize, I didn't stop it either."

Danny grinned, hugging the brunette back, he whispered, "Thank you." They pulled away slowly from their embrace, both men silently wishing they could remain in each other's arms. They paused simultaneously, meeting one another's eyes, both of their breaths slowing. Inches part, Danny could feel the tension rising as they searched each other's eyes, and after they both assured themselves the feelings were mutual, they leaned in for a soft kiss.

Raguna's heart pounded in his chest as he kissed the other man, his mind swimming as he came to terms with everything he had ever felt for the blonde. Lust, compassion, pity, care, and the one feeling he always fought off - love. He knew he couldn't say it, but he also knew that neither of them could deny that when they had made love the night before, it had felt incredible. Comforted by this, he told himself the best he could make of his situation was to continue the affair and keep things strictly sexual, not wanting Danny to become suspicious of the situation; completely unaware that Danny had the same plan in mind.

Their kiss heated up quickly, tongues battling for dominance and low groans being muffled by their passionate kiss. The two quickly entangled themselves in the water, Raguna's leg hitched around Danny's hip, their growing erections barely touching each other in the steamy water. Raguna pulled away and gasped when he felt Danny's fingers probing his entrance, shocked that things were moving so much faster than they had the first time. He gripped onto Danny's shoulder as he felt the digit enter him, then pressed his lip to his new lover's collar bone and bit there softly to keep from moaning loudly. He bit down harder when Danny forced a second, then a third finger inside of him, fighting off the scream of pleasure and pain that was rising in his throat. He wrapped his other leg around Danny's hip, praying the pain would soon subside into that sweet pleasure he had felt the night before.

Danny shoved his fingers in and out of the boy's ass, hissing when he felt Raguna accidentally grind their erections together. Finally taking notice of the overwhelming heat, Danny walked out of the water, still carrying the brunette, who had yet to unhitch his legs, to the nearby wall. Raguna gasped as the somewhat cool air hit his still wet body, moaning when he felt Danny's fingers graze against his prostate. To Raguna's displeasure, Danny pulled his fingers out of the boy and spun him around, pressing him against the wall and pulling his hips back. He placed his cock at the man's entrance, unsure if Raguna was okay with the speed at which things were going.

Leaning in, he whispered, "We don't have much time and I don't want Melody coming in to tell us our time is up."

Raguna nodded, biting his lip in fear as he felt Danny's large essence force it's way inside of him; fear, pleasure, and pain shooting throughout his body. He groaned when Danny had buried himself deep inside, his fists clenching against the wall and his head hanging in pain as he took his time to adjust. After several moments, he whispered "Move."

That single word brought forth Raguna's much desired pleasure, Danny. The blonde pulled out of Raguna and slammed back in, groaning in Raguna's ear as he repeated his actions, running his nails along the man's back and kissing along his shoulder blades as he fucked his lover. "Raguna," Danny groaned in his ear, slapping his ass softly desperate to hear some of Raguna's own moaning, who had yet to make a sound.

Raguna gasped in pleasure, but remained silent, biting his lip as he feebly tried to remain quiet, much too nervous of being overheard by the quirky "wizard" who ran the bath house. He moaned in pleasure, however, when Danny slapped his ass once more, a bit rougher now. Danny grinned devilishly as he fucked his friend, pleasure filling his body as he struck Raguna's ass once more, earning another moan.

"Danny," Raguna breathed out pleasurably as he felt the blonde's nails run along his back again, leaving a burning but wonderful sensation behind. "Oh, Danny," he moaned out once more, biting his lip roughly as he continued to slam into him, his breath coming in short and ragged.

"Fuck," Danny replied, sweat and water dripping down his chest as his pace became more erratic and needy. Feeling his stomach coil up, he groaned in pleasure. He pounded in deeper, hitting Raguna's prostate now with each desperate thrust into the brunette.

Raguna groaned loudly, pleasure racking through his body as Danny fucked him against the wall, loving how Danny filled him up. To add to his immense bliss, Danny began to pump his neglected cock in rhythm with his thrusts, leaning in and whispering sweet nothings in his ear; the hot breath sending chills throughout his body, causing him to shiver. "Danny…I'm going to…uhn!" Raguna grunted in pleasure, tossing his head back in ecstasy as the pleasure he was feeling shot through him like electricity, forcing it's way out as he came into Danny's hand.

"Raguna!" Danny groaned out, cumming as he thrust back in, his hot seed filling Raguna. Danny embraced his friend from behind, their breaths short and ragged as ecstasy left them, leaving them tired and battered. After catching their breaths, the two quickly cleaned up, not saying a word to one another.

When they were cleaned and dressed, Danny finally broke the silence. "I hope Melody didn't hear anything, that'd be one awkward lecture, huh?" Danny joked, a smile playing on his lips.

Raguna nodded, smiling in return.

Bracing themselves for the worse, the two exited the men's side to find a pale Melody sitting at the counter. "Uh…hey," she said awkwardly, averting her eyes.

Raguna and Danny instantly looked away as well, murmuring "Hey."

Melody shook her head softly, then continued on, "I'm going to choose to believe that you two were just messing with me. Firstly because Lara is my friend, and secondly because if I chose to think otherwise, I think I'd be scarred for life and no amount of magic could make me forget what I just heard."

Danny laughed casually, running a hand through his hair and gleefully saying, "Alright, you caught us! It was just a joke."

Melody sighed in relief, the color returning to her face. "Thank goodness! But don't ever joke around with me like that again," she added sternly, her face scary-serious. "I've heard stories about people…doing things in bath houses. And you know who has to clean it up? Me!"

"Of course, we won't," Danny said smoothly, fighting off a laugh and turning around as he failed to keep the smile away. Waving good-bye, he exited Laga Springs with a, "Night, Melody!"

"Goodnight, boys!" Melody called out as the two exited the bath house.

When the door shut, Danny let out a wild laugh as the two friends headed towards Danny's place. Unable to ignore the contagious laughter, Raguna laughed along, finding the humor in the seriousness of the moment. "I can't believe we got away with that!"

They continued to laugh for a few more minutes, and as the laughter died down, a comfortable silence settled in, the smiles still plastered onto their faces. They stopped at the top of the steps leading to the Business District, both of them sitting down, close to the other. They stared at the sky in silence, the stars shining brightly before them. "So, what brought you to the bath house so late?"

"Lara and me got into a fight, she kicked me out," Raguna admitted, laughing sheepishly.

"Ah," Danny said, "Well, wives will be wives, right?"

Raguna chuckled, nodding his head in agreement.

"You can stay at my place if you want," Danny offered, his nervousness barely noticeable in his voice.

"That'd be nice," Raguna replied gratefully, turning to smile at his friend.

"Great!" Danny's face instantly lit up, his smile widening and his eyes brightening. "Come on, then," he stood up quickly, tugging Raguna up to his feet as well and dragging him towards his house. "You can sleep in my bed."

"Oh, no, I don't mind the floor," Raguna declined, his manners always there.

"No, it's fine," Danny insisted, his bubbly attitude never faltering.

When they made it up to Danny's bed room and Raguna still hadn't agreed to take the bed, Danny cautiously suggested, "Why don't we just sleep in it together?"

Raguna blushed lightly, but despite his nervousness, he agreed. "Why not?"

The two undressed to nothing but boxers and climbed in bed together, facing each other. They stared into each other's eyes for a long while, until Raguna's slowly fluttered shut. "Goodnight," Danny whispered, kissing Raguna's forehead cautiously. Confident he was asleep now, he wrapped his arm around the brunette, pulling him closer and allowing himself to succumb to sleep as well, with the brunette in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Raguna awoke to the stench of burning food. Half asleep, he arose from Danny's bed and rubbed the sleep away from his eyes. When he opened them, he was shocked to find he was in Danny's house, until he remembered the previous night's events. With a feeling of déjà vu, he cautiously looked behind him to make sure Danny wasn't there, sleeping like he was the first time. Assured that this wasn't in some kind of time warp, Raguna stood from the small bed and stretched his arms up, letting out a yawn.

"Good morning," Danny greeted from the kitchen a few feet away, rushing from pan to pot to oven, each one bellowing out smoke.

"What's going on?" Raguna rushed over to Danny, turning everything off and waving the smoke away, coughing slightly. When the smoke had cleared, it revealed a pan of burnt eggs, two slices of burnt toast, and a pot covered in burned jam. Up until this point, Raguna didn't even know that it was possible to burn jam. "What happened?" Raguna forced himself to maintain a straight face, worried that if he laughed he'd offend Danny.

"I…I tried to make breakfast for us. I've never really cooked anything so complicated before," Danny explained, waving his hand at the ruined food.

Raguna bit his lip roughly to keep from bursting out laughing. "You can laugh," Danny reassured when he noticed Raguna's hidden smile, relieving the brunette as he let out a laugh.

When he calmed down, he sighed contently, "Danny, you didn't have to do this. I can cook for us, if you'd like," Raguna offered, his smile never faltering.

Danny shrugged, Raguna taking note for the first time that Danny was clothed and he still wasn't. "Whatever you want, just don't up show me up too much," Danny chuckled, retreating from the kitchen to his small table.

After dressing, Raguna cleaned the cooking supplies and searched for ingredients for a filling breakfast. Finding only eggs, oil, milk, a few strawberries, and one slice of bread, he began to make a small breakfast of fried eggs and strawberry milk. He chuckled softly as he presented the meal to Danny, who raised his eyebrows as if he were impressed. "Where'd you learn to cook?"

"I just read the recipes I bought from Selphy, it's not that hard when you have those."

Danny took a tentative sip of his milk, and finding it to his liking, downed the glass quickly then attacked the eggs. "You know," he said through mouthfuls, "I don't get to eat much, cooking is just so hard," he swallowed and set his fork down, already finished with his meal. "So this is pretty awesome, you should cook for me more," Danny finished.

Raguna chuckled softly, still eating his own breakfast. "I could teach you to cook, you know."

"I think I'm un-teachable," Danny joked, a lazy smile sprawled across his face.

"We'll see," Raguna smiled back, blushing slightly when their eyes met.

"Right, well, I'll see you later, I've got to get down to Rosetta's," Danny murmured, standing from the table and bringing his plate to the kitchen sink. "Will you be here again tonight?"

"Maybe, I'd better see if Lara's still upset first." Raguna felt his heart wrench in pain at his own words, guilt consuming his thoughts as he realized what was happening was no longer a drunken mistake.

"Alright," Danny replied blankly, hiding his sadness expertly. He couldn't help but wish that Raguna would return back that night, and every night. "Stop by anyways, maybe you can teach me to at least make a dinner on my own," Danny laughed softly, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked Raguna over, who looked adorable with his hair all ruffled up in the morning.

"Sounds good," Raguna smiled, bringing his own plate over to the sink to wash it off, his heart pounding in his chest when he felt Danny's arms wrap around his waist and the blonde's chest press against his back in a hug.

"See you tonight," Danny whispered, kissing Raguna's cheek softly. With that, the blonde walked away leaving for work.

When Raguna had finished cleaning and voluntarily making his friend's bed, he too left to go back to his own home. Stalling on seeing his probably angrier than Hell wife, he watered his plants first. Wishing he'd planted more, he found himself done in only ten minutes. He walked to the door slowly, and when he opened it, he was pleased that Lara didn't greet him as she had the other day. Instead, she jumped from the table and hugged him tightly.

"You're not mad anymore?" Raguna checked, cautious to make sure it wasn't a trap.

"Of course not! I was so worried about you, Raguna! I'm so sorry," she kissed his cheek where Danny had, only making the guilt worse for the brunette.

"It's alright. It was a stupid fight anyways," Raguna assured her.

Lara frowned deeply, "Stupid? What's stupid about your health? You know-"

"Lara. Let's not do this right now," Raguna interrupted, an unfamiliar sternness in his voice.

"Right," Lara murmured, removing her arms from around Raguna's neck and looking at the floor sheepishly. "I'd better head off for work now, I don't want to be late."

"Alright," Raguna said blankly, feeling everything slip back into how they had been before; boring.

"And I'm having lunch with Melody and Cinnamon today, and dinner with them tomorrow, you're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"Thanks but I think I'm going to have lunch with Danny." Raguna blushed deeply and quickly added, "He doesn't know how to cook."

Lara nodded, "Make sure he eats then. I'd worry if he didn't."

"Right," Raguna murmured, avoiding her amber eyes.

"Goodbye," she leaned up and kissed him softly, as emotionless as it had been the day before.

"See ya." When she had gone, Raguna sat at the table and thought everything over. He touched his lips delicately, running his fingers along them as he thought of Lara and how her kisses had been in the beginning of their marriage. Still short and soft, but sweet and filled with caring. Now they only kissed as a routine, just to 'show' that they still 'loved' one another. But the passion was gone and beyond revival, Raguna knew that. But with Danny… Raguna sighed, shaking his head and stopping his thoughts there, knowing if he continued these thoughts he'd never stop thinking of his blonde friend.

"Hey Lara!" Meoldy chirped as the pink haired nurse took her usual seat at Cinnamon's table, a cup of tea and a plate of sashimi before her.

"Hey…" Cinnamon greeted as well, a small smile adorning her usually apathetic face.

"Hello, everyone," Lara sighed, sipping her tea.

"Something wrong?" Melody asked, "You can talk to us if there is, we're all girls after all~" she giggled happily, even in a concerned state she managed to stay positive.

Lara placed her elbow on the table and rest her head in her hand, setting her manners aside in the presence of her friends. "Just having some trouble at home."

"With Raguna?" Cinnamon put in, sipping her own tea.

"Yes," Lara admitted, "we've been fighting so much these past few days. He's been acting weird too…"

"How weird?" Melody asked, feeling nervous as she remembered the 'joke' Danny and the husband in question had pulled on her the night before.

"Well, he hasn't even slept at home for two days, he rarely talks to me, and since New Year's morning he's been acting even more withdrawn than usual."

"Did something happen on New Years?" Cinnamon idly ate her fish as the 'witch' and nurse spoke, not wanting to get too involved, despite her friendship with Lara.

"No. At least I don't think so," Lara bit her lip nervously, "Do you think…do you think he's cheating on me?"

Melody shook her head quickly, "Who could he cheat on you with? Everyone knows everyone in Trampoli! That isn't something he could get away with."

"That's true…" Lara sighed, the weight on her shoulders seeming to grow every second she didn't know what was up with her husband. "Maybe we should just get a divorce," she sighed in defeat.

"No way!" Melody argued, "You two are so happy together!"

Lara bit her lip, fighting off the urge to confess to them all about how their marriage truly was. Argument after argument, emotionless kiss after kiss, and silent, awkward meals. She could barely sleep next to the man at night, she felt as if she were no longer welcome in her own home. Knowing she'd get no relief from the girls, she stood up to take her leave. "Thanks for the tea and sashimi," Lara said politely, murmuring her good-bye's as she left to go to someone she figured would know about these kinds of things.

"She didn't even eat it. . ." Cinnamon frowned, staring at the untouched plate.

"I'll eat it!" Melody snatched the plate, happily gobbling down the fish.

Cinnamon smiled, letting her barrier down and laughing slightly as her friend munched happily. Feeling a little daring, she threw a slice of her own sashimi at the girl, where it landed on Melody's cheek.

"Hey!" Melody laughed as it landed on her face and stuck. "Oh well," she laughed again and tossed the slice into her mouth.

***

Raguna knocked on Danny's door, looking around the Business District nervously as if he were committing a crime.

When the door opened, he quickly stepped inside, scared someone would see him enter the home. "Calm down," Danny laughed when he saw Raguna's anxious expression, "You're here to teach me how to cook, not make a drug deal."

Raguna chuckled, letting up as he saw Danny's face, looking careless and handsome as always. "Are you ready?"

"I still think you can't teach me, but sure," he smiled, walking up the stairs with Raguna trailing behind. "So, what do we start with?"

Raguna set his rucksack on Danny's table, taking out two things of rice. "I thought we'd start with the easiest, rice balls."

Danny nodded, watching carefully as Raguna made the first one. Losing interest, his eyes began to wander over Raguna's body, his mind relishing in the memory of the sight of the brunette unclothed and covered in his own cum, riding his cock as he let out those delicious moans. He bit his lip softly, remembering how much Raguna seemed to like the pain he'd given, who could've guessed the male would be into masochism? "Are you getting this?" Raguna interrupted Danny's memories, his eyes snapping back up to meet the brunette's.

"Yeah," he lied, realizing Raguna was already done with the rice ball.

"Do you think you can try to make one then?" Raguna held out a bowl of rice to Danny, a warm and encouraging smile gracing his face.

Danny took the bowl cautiously and approached the counter, crossing his legs awkwardly as he stood, attempting to hide the problem he'd created with his thoughts. Or memories, rather. "So, I just…make it into a triangle?"

"Yeah," Raguna nodded his encouragement when Danny looked at him uncertainly.

Danny fought with the rice for several minutes, dirty thoughts still plaguing his mind, and finally ending up with a rice…blob? It was almost a triangle, but crumbled at the top and curved in on the sides. "G-good job!" Raguna laughed nervously, now realizing Danny had meant it when he said he was un-teachable. "Whatever," Danny laughed, tossing the rice blob on the counter.

"It's still edib-mmf!" Raguna's sentence was cut off as Danny kissed him, surprised but pleased, he wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, allowing Danny to guide him to the bed. They broke the kiss for a second to remove each other's upper clothing, then reunited passionately as they tore the rest of their clothing away from the other. Danny roughly pushed Raguna to the bed, climbing atop him and kissing along his body lovingly. "Danny," Raguna breathed out, shuddering as his feather light kisses stopped at his perk nipple.

He took the bud in his mouth gently, biting and sucking it softly, while toying with the other in his hand. Loving the gasps and groans his lover made, he reached down and stroked Raguna's length, cherishing the moan that was released. He wrapped his hand around Raguna's shaft, pumping his fist up and down slowly, teasing the brunette. "Danny," he moaned out, bucking his hips into his friend's hand.

Danny smiled, removing his hand to take Raguna's, leading it to his own erection. Danny kissed Raguna softly, moaning when Raguna nervously but firmly gripped his shaft. He replaced his hand back on Raguna's own length, both men pumping their hands up and down and kissing each other passionately, their tongues exploring every nook and cranny of the other's mouth. Danny pulled away to replace his tongue with his fingers, ordering for Raguna to suck. Raguna took his three digits in his mouth eagerly, moaning around them as Danny continued to pump him and began kissing along his neck, biting and sucking roughly here and there, leaving behind a few rosy marks.

"Raguna," Danny whispered into Raguna's neck, licking it softly, "Oh, Raguna," he groaned out, love swelling up in his chest when he heard the gasps and moans elicited. Eager to move on, he removed his fingers from the boy's mouth and knelt before him, placing himself in between Raguna's legs, smiling when Raguna instinctively wrapped them around his hips. He reached down and pushed a single finger in, watching Raguna's face carefully. He pushed his finger in and out, then slipped in the second and third, chuckling devilishly when Raguna moaned in pain and pleasure. He pushed his fingers in deep, searching for Raguna's prostate that he'd been abusing as of late. He grazed it gently, and when Raguna screamed out in pleasure, he pushed his fingers in further, roughly massaging the bundle of nerves. "Danny!" Raguna screamed out, arching his back slightly at the pleasure that shot through him.

Without warning, he removed his fingers and slammed his hard cock into Raguna, groaning as he was enveloped in warmth. "Fuck," he whispered, closing his eyes tightly and taking every ounce of strength he had to not start fucking the brunette senseless.

Raguna gasped at the sudden intrusion, but quickly adjusted. "I-I'm ready," he whispered, meeting Danny's eyes. Danny smiled softly and pushed Raguna's legs to his chest, laying down carefully. Surprisingly, Raguna took it well, his legs stretching easily. Their lips locked as Danny began to thrust in and out of his lover slowly, teasingly, barely touching his prostate. "Danny…" Raguna moaned through their kiss. He wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck, leaned up, and whispered into his ear, "F-faster."

Danny shook his head, an evil grin on his face as he slowed his pace even more, enjoying the groan Raguna let out when he pushed himself in deep, his cock meeting Raguna's prostate and pushing against it firmly, only to be slowly taken away. "Beg," he whispered, his voice laced with lust.

Raguna bit his lip and shook his head, fighting off the moans and screams that dared to spill out as Danny slowly pushed into his prostate again, stimulating him in an almost painful way it was so pleasurable. Danny pulled out completely this time, then gently pushed his head back in and out, teasing him further. Groaning in defeat, Raguna nipped Danny's ear lobe softly, and lustfully begged, "Please, Danny."

"Please what?" Danny whispered, pushing in half way, then back out again, loving the control he had over the boy.

"Fuck me!" Raguna practically screamed out, his muscles tightening and un-tightening around Danny's cock.

Danny groaned in ecstasy, pounding in and out of Raguna with growing speed. He'd never heard Raguna curse before, and hadn't expected to, but to hear him say those words only made him want Raguna more and more. Danny pounded in hard and fast, pushing the brunette's legs closer to his chest and hooking them so his legs were slung around Danny's shoulders. "Oh, Danny," Raguna screamed out, pleasure flooding over him with each powerful thrust into his prostate.

Danny grunted in response, his hands on either side of Raguna's face as he stared at the man he loved, pleasure and warmth building up in his lower stomach. "Raguna," he groaned out, leaning down and capturing his lips in a loving kiss, "Oh, Raguna," he moaned over and over again between kisses, his mind hazy with lust and passion. "I lo-" he groaned instead, cutting himself off. Worried he'd slip up again, he pounded in again, slamming himself further against Raguna's abused prostate.

"Oh, Danny!" Raguna screamed out, releasing onto his and Danny's chest as Danny poured his own hot seed onto Raguna's sensitive bundle of nerves, the sensation causing him to scream out again.

Danny pulled out, practically out of breath as he collapsed onto Raguna, the two breathing heavily. "Fuck.." Danny murmured, his head on Raguna's chest.

"Th-that was amazing," Raguna breathed out. "I can't believe you can't cook.." he murmured, "you're amazing with your hands."

Danny laughed, propping himself up on his elbows and staring into Raguna's eyes lovingly. He ran his hand through the brunette hair, which was now messy and splayed about underneath Raguna. He kissed him softly, lovingly, pouring what he couldn't say into the action. After their kiss, they lay together quietly, embracing one another. Raguna, beginning to feel guilty and wrong, gently pushed Danny away, murmuring "I'd better get home now."

"Right," Danny whispered, getting up from the bed to receive a towel from the kitchen. "Here, to clean off."

Raguna nodded, awkwardly cleaning himself and dressing quickly. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked, despite his feelings of uncertainty.

"Of course," Danny smiled as he said so, pulling his pants up but remaining shirtless.

"You can come to my place then, Lara won't be home."

Danny laughed, "Alright, I'll be there."

They smiled at each other, their hearts yearning and dreading that Raguna had to go when neither wanted to be separated. "Goodnight, then," Raguna whispered, retreating from the bedroom and out of the once general store.

As Raguna walked, he considered all the lies he could tell for being late. He was afraid to mention Danny now though, just in case Lara became suspicious. Biting his lip anxiously, he began to zone out, excluding himself from the outside world until he arrived home. He opened the door, a lie ready on his lips as he sang out, "I'm home!" When he wasn't greeted, he continued on, "Sorry I'm late, I went over to the bar to visit Iris and everyone, I got kind of side tracked," he walked up the stairs, and was met with an empty bed room. "And no one's home, anyways," Raguna sighed, relief washing over him.

"Having a secret affair is hard work," he grumbled collapsing into his familiar bed. "I wonder where she is though, she usually tells me where she is…" Raguna spoke aloud, fighting off the silence, "Whatever, she'll probably be home soon." He closed his eyes, images of Danny dancing before them all the while until he drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Raguna? Ragunaa? _Raguna_, wake up."

Raguna grunted in reply, rolling over to his side, away from whoever was lightly prodding his shoulder. "Get up," the voice insisted. Groggily, Raguna opened his eyes to see Lara standing before him.

"What?" he snapped tiredly, too tired to care about being polite.

"You're taking up the whole bed, I can't get in," Lara explained, blushing slightly and avoiding her husband's eyes.

"Oh, sorry," Raguna murmured, realizing he had indeed been laying in a diagonal position on the bed, preventing Lara from laying on either side. He shifted to the end farthest from the wall and lay on his back, closing his eyes once more but still feeling slightly awake as Lara climbed over him to her side of the bed.

"Sorry for waking you," Lara whispered in the dark, wondering if the man next to her was even awake still.

"It's fine," Raguna sighed and turned away from her, guilt forcing it's way through his body as he lay next to the woman he was supposed to remain faithful to. "Where were you?" Raguna asked, hoping a quick conversation would distract him from his crimes.

"I, uh…" Lara stammered, unusual for her, "I went to go see a friend."

Raguna could tell he wasn't getting the full story, but decided not to pry any further. What could he say, anyways? Even if she were lying, he'd been lying and cheating. Not to mention, with Lara's stubborn attitude, he wouldn't get any straight answers anyhow. "Oh, goodnight then," Raguna concluded, cutting off any further conversation as to not to be questioned himself.

Lara replied with a strained whisper, "Night…"

***

Raguna awoke that morning surprisingly disappointed to find himself in his bed. Despite it being larger, he couldn't help but find Danny's bed more comfortable…or maybe it was just who lay in the bed with him. Raguna sighed softly and rose from the bed, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair as his thoughts went on and on about his 'best friend'. Raguna found he couldn't shake the thoughts either, as he dressed himself and went downstairs to prepare breakfast for himself and his wife. He wound up so distracted he even burnt the food.

"What's that smell?" Lara asked as she came down the stairs, her hair flowing behind her.

"Morning. I burnt our breakfast, sorry." Raguna replied bluntly, staring off into space.

"Alright…I'll just cook something at the church then. I'd better get going though, goodbye, Raguna." Lara left the house quickly and, to Raguna's surprise, didn't even bother requesting a good-bye kiss.

"Damn it," Raguna muttered, taking in a deep breath, "What if she knows?" Worry flooding over him, Raguna quickly exited his house and headed for his neighbor's. If anyone had heard any gossip, it would be Mist, the girl who was friendly with practically everyone in town and aloof enough to be trusted with gossip. Which, in fact, was a rather bad mistake since she often forgot what was secret and what wasn't, but still, people managed to look at those big blue eyes and feel the need to trust her.

Raguna knocked on the door tentatively, hoping he wasn't disturbing her. He almost jumped when he felt a gust of wind blow past him and a cheery "Hey, Raguna! Bye Raguna!" that followed with it as a short red head sped past him.

"Hey Anette!" he replied, though she was already gone. "Always so fast," Raguna murmured, smiling at the thought of the energy the small girl maintained. Though he'd certainly be punched for thinking of her as small…

The door opened and snapped Raguna's attention back to it as Mist came into view. "Good morning, Raguna."

"Hey, Mist, could I come in?"

"Sure!" Mist replied, stepping aside to let her long time friend in. Raguna took a seat at her table, never directly looking at her as she sat next to him in fear that she'd read the guilt written all over his face. "Did you need something? How about a story? I had this wild dream last night."

"Oh?" Raguna played along, knowing that even if he tried to insist that he needn't hear it, she'd say it anyways. He would enjoy listening to her dreams, she was a sweet girl, but they were always so…odd. Raguna always found himself stumped when he talked to Mist, she was certainly a character.

"-And then I went on a voyage!" Mist finished, smiling happily as she finished her dream.

"O-oh… That's quite the dream!" Raguna laughed awkwardly, inwardly scolding himself for having ignored her. "Listen, Mist, can I ask you something?"

"If it's about marriage, then no. You're married, silly!" Mist giggled, her smile never faltering.

"Uh.." Raguna looked at her, puzzlement sprawled across his face. '_Is she joking? I can never tell…'_ Raguna thought to himself as the silence dragged on. "Well, that's not what the question was. I was wondering if you'd heard any gossip lately?" Raguna blushed slightly at Mist's somewhat bewildered expression, he was a guy after all. Then again, he was sleeping with his best _male_ friend, so asking about gossip isn't exactly the most flamboyant thing he'd done over the week.

"Actually, no. Wait! Just kidding…" Mist looked side to side, pointlessly checking to see if anyone was within ear shot in her own home, "I heard that some strange noises have been coming from Danny's house…and strange as in…you know," Mist finished in a whisper, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"O-oh? Really?" Raguna asked nervously, fear consuming him as he now remembered and realized he hadn't been exactly quiet during any of the times Danny and him had fucked.

"Yeah. Apparently, from what Eunice says, she could hear some girl screaming and moaning for a while last night from Danny's, and even on New Year's too!"

"A girl!? What!? What does she mean a _girl_!?" Raguna retorted angrily, blushing furiously at the thought of being mistaken for a girl.

"What do you mean?" Mist asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion, "Are you trying to tell me that you think Danny is gay?" Mist smiled playfully, "Well…he does place his hands on his hips quite a lot…and I heard he hasn't made any recent passes at Anette…ya think he found someone? Particularly…a boy?!" Mist went on, squealing in delight. "That's so…_hot!_" Mist finished excitedly.

"E-eh?" Raguna stammered, his eyes widening. Realizing he'd spoken aloud before, his blush deepened and he stood from the table quickly. "I-I'd better get going!" Raguna excused himself and exited the house, ignoring Mist's awkward comment of "Wait, Raguna! Don't you think it's hot too?"

He walked home hurriedly, checking his watch to see if he'd be able to stop by Danny's before he left for Rosetta's. It read half past seven, so he decided he'd better wait. He knew this would be a long and awkward conversation. Pouring his problems into his farming, Raguna spent the rest of the day tending to his fields and monsters, taking the time to walk each of them and clear a quarter of his field before growing too tired. It was now 8:40, close enough.

He waited outside Materia patiently, half hoping time would freeze and he'd never have to see Danny again, yet the thought upset him too much. He sighed heavily, looking up to the sky as he ran what he planned to say over again in his head. When he heard the door open and close, he practically froze in fear and his mind went blank.  
"Raguna?" Danny patted his shoulder softly, laughing slightly at the terrified expression his friend wore as he stared straight ahead. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," Raguna assured, regaining his composure slightly as he encouraged himself what he was doing was right. "I need to talk to you," Raguna said quietly, not wanting anyone to overhear. "Let's just head over to my place now."

"Alright," Danny replied, walking with the brunette to Raguna's home, concerned now as a million ideas popped up in his head as to what this could be about. He was just glad Raguna was male, otherwise there's no doubt that, with their affair going on and Danny's bad luck, his friend would be here to tell him that he's now going to be a dad.

Raguna shook his head nervously as he lead Danny into his home. Already he was straying from his plan as he allowed Danny to take his hand and lead the two of them up the stairs into the bedroom. His plan had originally been to stay outside or particularly away from beds, which he also failed at as he found the two of them seated on his own bed.

"What's up?" Danny asked as the silence became unbearable.

"I…we…we need to stop."

"Stop what?" Danny replied coolly, despite his heart beat increasing drastically as he was met head on with the last conversation he wanted to have. He knew it couldn't last forever, but one can dream, right?

"What we're doing…I'm married, Danny, and I don't want to hurt Lara," Raguna explained, not wanting to voice _what_ exactly they had to stop. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah," Danny smiled, but this time he couldn't fool Raguna with his mask, "I mean, you love her."

Raguna shook his head involuntarily, chuckling slightly at the thought. "Wait, I mean, yeah," Raguna quickly contradicted.

"Wait, do you or do you not?" Danny couldn't help the feeling of hope that swelled up in his chest, the hope that he had a chance with the man who had expertly stolen his heart.

"I…" Raguna bit his lip and met Danny's eyes, those eyes he'd grown so used to associating with happiness and everything good in the world, "I don't," he finally admitted, feeling as if the weight of the world had lifted from his shoulders as he finally admitted the truth. Yet, he still felt as if there was more he had to get out. What it was, he couldn't exactly figure out.

Danny felt his smile spread across his face, and at this moment, he found it hard to hide his emotions. He'd grown so used to putting on a facade of happy faces, but was clueless on how to hide the faces he practiced displaying for the world, especially when they were so true.

"Why are you smiling?" Raguna asked nervously, feeling as if he were under a microscope as Danny continued to gaze upon him. Almost instantly, he felt Danny's now familiar lips smash against his own, and a breathy gasp escaped him, allowing Danny to snake his tongue into his lover's mouth.

Raguna contemplated pulling away, but quickly pushed the idea out of his mind. _'One more time couldn't hurt,'_ he convinced himself gently, slowly losing his morals and control to the pair of lips that kissed him so passionately. He moaned quietly as Danny pulled away to kiss down his neck softly, trailing his lips back up and to Raguna's ear where he nipped at his lobe teasingly. Raguna drew in a sharp breath as he felt Danny's hands begin to take his clothing off and cold air met his chest, followed by loving hands upon his that removed his gloves. Raguna smiled softly as Danny's hands began to shake slightly, but nonetheless entangled his hands with Raguna's, squeezing them slightly as the two gazed into one another's eyes.

Raguna couldn't help but blush as Danny's lustful gaze looked him over hungrily, his eyes taking in every toned muscle of that perfectly tanned skin. Slowly, Danny brought his eyes up to meet piercing blue, Danny joining Raguna now in his blush. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Danny whispered softly.

"I…" Raguna's mind began spinning as he thought of what he should do, what was right and what was wrong. He knew the answer, it was wrong, yet he couldn't bring himself to deny that he wanted Danny more than he cared about whether it was right or not. '_Maybe, for once, instead of pleasing others… it's time I started pleasing myself,' _Raguna thought, encouraging himself to give in to his desires. "I do, I want you Danny," Raguna replied, sending chills of excitement throughout the blonde's body with those words.

Danny smiled once again, his ever rare true smile that he found himself only capable of around his treasured brunette. He leaned in slowly, cherishing the moment they were sharing. When their lips met, Danny felt the sweet tingling sensation of electricity shoot through his body as Raguna kissed him, their lips moving together perfectly. Quickly, in between kisses, Raguna tore Danny's shirt away, letting them fall to the floor beside the bed. Lips locked once more, Danny forced Raguna down onto the large double bed, climbing atop of him, the two never breaking their heated kiss. As they continued to kiss and grow breathless, Danny eased Raguna out of his pants, stopping briefly to remove his shoes and toss them aside, followed by Raguna's pants and boxers. Raguna lay before Danny, breathing and blushing heavily as he was stared upon by the blonde.

Slowly, wanting to drag this on as long as possible, Danny removed his pants and boxers, tossing them to join the tangle of clothes already on the floor. He carefully laid on Raguna, kissing him slowly compared to their lustful kisses from before. He licked his lips teasingly, earning a soft moan from his lover. Their slow kiss continued, neither feeling the need to quicken the pace as their lips moved against one another, their tongues colliding every chance they got.

After a few moments, however, Danny began to grow eager to move on and his length became almost painfully hard, Danny slowly heated their kiss up, grinding his hips down on Raguna's and running his hands through Raguna's soft brown hair, tugging on the strands lightly, causing Raguna to moan in response. Danny pulled away, bringing his fingers to Raguna's mouth and gliding his fingers along the plush lips before gently pushing them inside Raguna's, gritting his teeth together as he remembered how it felt when that same mouth had so wonderfully pleasured his cock.

When his fingers were slick, Danny began his preparations, starting off with two fingers. Raguna grunted in response, but quickly adjusted, growing a bit too used to the feeling of Danny being inside of him. Danny scissored his fingers apart, stretching Raguna further, then cautiously slid his third finger in.

Raguna let out a low groan and ground his hips against the fingers inside him, desperate for them to graze against the spot that would make him see nothing but white, hot, pleasure. Danny chuckled at Raguna's ministrations, helping his lover and forcing his fingers in further, where they barely brushed against the brunette's prostate, a teasing gesture. Raguna moaned in slight pleasure, taking in a deep breath when Danny continued to tease his prostate, roughly rubbing his fingers against it.

"Danny," Raguna protested, his voice coming out in a pleasurable moan, "I want you to make love to me, now," he pleaded, moaning once more when Danny responded by pushing his fingers against his sweet spot further before removing them.

Blushing and without a word, Danny began to push himself inside of Raguna, his breath drawing sharply at the sensation of being filled. "D-Danny," Raguna moaned, wrapping his arms around the blonde's neck to bring him in for a passionate kiss. Distracting Raguna from any pain with his lips, Danny began to pound in and out of Raguna, groaning heavily into their kiss. Danny held onto Raguna's hips softly, his nails digging into the skin slightly as he fought back several moans building up in his throat. Feeling as if he would explode, Danny reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, groaning loudly, but was pleased when Raguna moaned out as well, even louder than Danny had. Danny pushed his cock in deep, rubbing against Raguna's prostate, and then thrusting against it several times before he pulled away only to slam back in. Encouraged by Raguna's now constant moans, he continued, grinning when Raguna eagerly wrapped his legs around Danny's waist, pulling the blonde closer.

Remembering just how loud he could be, Raguna locked lips with Danny in an attempt to muffle his own sounds. Danny kissed back softly, slowing his pace in time with his kisses, pouring his love confessions out into the kiss. Raguna kissed back with just as much energy, licking and teasing Danny's own tongue, loving the contact he was getting from the blonde male.

Breathless, Danny pulled away, only to have Raguna pull him back quickly and continue his loving assault on his lips. Raguna could feel a familiar warmth building in his stomach, but fought against the need to cum in a desire to make this last time the best time.

Raguna turned his head to the side, revealing his neck to Danny who graciously kissed along it as his pace quickened evermore. "Oh, Danny," Raguna gasped, moaning again and again as Danny left small, but noticeable, love bites along his neck.

"Raguna," Danny groaned back, hovering his lips over his lover's ear. Raguna moaned in response, his walls clenching around Danny's throbbing cock, causing him to groan loudly and his pace to become erratic.

They came simultaneously, Danny's cum filling Raguna, and Raguna's covering their chests. Caught up in the moment, Danny whispered quietly "I love you," and began to slowly kiss Raguna, their hearts beating quickly against one another's.

Raguna blushed deeply at the confession and felt his heart wrench in want. In the back of his mind, he knew he wanted to say it back, he wanted so badly to tell him his true feelings and to ask Danny to stay by his side. Forever. But he couldn't, he wouldn't even allow the thought to enter his conscious.

Danny pulled away slowly, his eyes immediately looking into Raguna's. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered sheepishly, embarrassment flooding over him as he realized what he'd said in the heat of passion.

"I-it's fine…Danny, I-"

Suddenly, a familiar voice called up to the room "Raguna! Are you home?"

"Fuck!" Danny swore, pushing himself away from Raguna quickly to reach for the covers in an attempt to cover the two but not in time as a pink haired girl revealed herself on the top of the stairs.

"What the Hell?!" Melody screeched, her hands flying up to cover her eyes. "No, no, no! I didn't see that, did I?" She uncovered her eyes nervously, to see the two bewildered boys partially hiding themselves with the covers, their faces a deep shade of red. "Raguna! What were you thinking?!" Melody yelled again, anger in her voice now, "You're married! And don't you dare try to tell me this is a joke!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lara came home late that night, once again. When she finally arrived, Raguna's guilt came back ten fold. He hadn't been able to eat or even work up the energy to make dinner. After being caught, Danny left, both men worried that Melody would run straight to Lara and tell her everything. After Raguna had left, Raguna was left to sort out his thoughts. Did Danny even mean what he said? Did Raguna mean what he had been about to say back? What would become of his marriage with Lara? That was the one that really stumped him. Divorce seemed like the only option, but there was still the matter of everything else. What the town would think, what Lara would think, and if Lara even wanted to just give up on this marriage.

"Raguna," Lara greeted, looking slightly surprised that Raguna was still up.

"Lara, we need to talk," Raguna murmured, rubbing his sore eyes. He'd been staring at their kitchen table for what felt like, and had most likely been, hours.

"W-what is it?" Lara asked.

"I…I did something awful," Raguna stalled, his eyes never leaving the table. Lara was quiet, waiting for her husband to continue. Finally, the truth just bubbled up to the surface and he couldn't take it anymore. "Lara, I cheated on you. I-I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing…I thought it was a one time thing, you've gotta believe me, but it…it just kept happening. I couldn't help myself, I've never felt so…so…" Raguna struggled for the right words, which Lara sorrowfully replied.

"In love?"

Raguna blushed deeply, finally looking his wife in the eye. She wasn't crying, she wasn't screaming and yelling, she wasn't storming off or hitting him, just listening. "Yeah, in love," Raguna murmured, his face burning. The house was eerily silent for a few moments, the couple mulling over everything that's happened. "Raguna," Lara broke the silence, her voice quiet and serious, "do you ever think…that maybe we rushed this? That maybe we just…weren't in love?" Lara whispered the last part, her heart clenching in pain.

"I…yes, I think we were in way over our heads," Raguna admitted, feeling oddly calm.

"Raguna, since you're coming clean…I suppose I should to." Lara's eyes looked everywhere in the room, anywhere but into Raguna's blue eyes. "I…I cheated too," she sighed out, as if a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, "I was just so upset…about us, you know? I felt like we were falling apart. I went to Selphy for help and one thing lead to another…we only cuddled and kissed, but it felt…"

"Right?" Raguna returned the favor, finishing his wife's sentence.

Lara nodded sadly, but was relieved to have cleared the air. "What do we do now?" Lara asked, finally meeting Raguna's gaze.

"I don't know. There's only two options. We can fix this or…" he trailed off, his gaze dropping for a brief moment.

"Raguna," Lara began, "I think we should…I think we should end this. I just…I just don't feel that spark with you anymore; I'm sorry," Lara whispered, "I just don't love you."

"Lara, I have to agree with you. We can't be together if we're both in love with other people."

Lara nodded, her pink hair moving slightly with her head. "I-if you don't mind my asking…wh-who is it?"

Raguna blushed a deep shade of red. He wasn't too ashamed of being with a guy after Lara admitted to being with a girl, but he couldn't help but feel that if he admitted it, his already barely existing manliness would dwindle away into nothing. But, he also knew it just wouldn't be fair for her to be kept in the dark. "It was with Danny," Raguna murmured.

Lara smiled sweetly, commenting, "I thought so. You two are so close; I always had a feeling that your friendship would grow into something more."

Raguna nodded, blushing slightly. It was true, the two had grown inseparable; after years of teasing Erik together, teaming up to beat Erik at festivals, talking endlessly, spending holidays together, and finally, sleeping together, Raguna knew within the deep recesses of his mind that there was no way he could stop himself from falling in love with his best friend.

"It's getting late, we should head to bed," Lara mentioned, letting out a soft yawn.

"Yeah, we should," Raguna agreed, finally standing up from the chair and stretching.

"We'll go to the church tomorrow to sort things out," Lara added.

"Alright," Raguna responded. The couple climbed into bed, laying at a comfortable distance. The two fell asleep soundly, both having relieved themselves of their sins and the world lifted from their shoulders. The truth was out and things were slowly falling into place.

Raguna entered Materia, his eyes quickly spotting Danny, who was dusting the shelves and 'listening' to Rosetta's ideas on how to bring in new customers. "Danny," the blonde instantly turned to the familiar voice, his eyes wide with curiosity and worry.

"Hey, Raguna, what are you doing here? Did anything happen?"

"I need to talk to you, now," Raguna replied, then turned to Rosetta to add, "Can I borrow him?"

"Fine but if it gets busy I'll need him back. Make it quick," Rosetta added, a stern, but good, boss as always.

Raguna thanked her and walked back outside, Danny in tow. "Raguna, what's going on? Did Lara find out?"

"Yes," Danny's face darkened, his normally playful eyes clouding with distress, "But, things worked out."

His face instantly cleared up, but then became deeply confused. "What do you mean? She's okay with her husband-"

"I'm not her husband anymore," Raguna cut him off, a bright smile covering his boyish face, "We ended it this morning. She moved back into the church; Stella understood. She wasn't very happy and we got quite the lecture, but everything's going to be okay."

"Are you going to be?" Danny asked, worried his friend wouldn't be but very hopeful he would be.

"Yeah; I'm in love with someone else after all," Raguna half-whispered, his smile never fading.

"O-oh? And who might that be?" Danny's heart beat erratically against his chest, his mind racing with possible suspects.

"You should know," Raguna replied, taking a step towards his friend.

Danny swallowed hard, "Really, now?"

Raguna wrapped his arms around Danny's neck, Danny instinctively wrapping his own arms around Raguna. "I love you Danny, I love you so much," Raguna whispered, kissing him gently.

Danny kissed him back, pouring his feelings into the kiss. All the dreams, the fantasies, all came crashing down and melted, seeming to mean nothing as Danny faced the reality of truly being happy for once in his life. He felt like a new man with those simple words; a man who could really be someone, as long as he had Raguna by his side. They broke apart slowly, both of them smiling like crazy, "I love you too, Raguna. And I always will," he promised, giving him a chaste kiss. The two held each other close, the world disappearing as they relished in their confessions, both of them feeling as if they were floating.

Suddenly, a sharp squeal emitted, coming from the direction of the stairs leading away from the bath house. They jumped slightly and snapped their heads towards the sounds, neither of them letting go.

"Oh my God, that was…that was…oh my God, I have to tell somebody!" Mist squealed out, her eyes shining wildly. "I saw and heard everything; I'm so happy for you two! I'll be expecting turnips from the both of you now, you know! Ooh, and you can come over for a lunch of turnips every Holiday!" she ranted, then ran off, barging into the bath house, presumably to tell Melody. They stared at each other for a few moments, before chuckling awkwardly.

"I never knew Mist was so…uh, supportive?"

"I did," Raguna admitted, thinking back to Mist's fan girl episode when he had tried asking her for gossip.

"I'd better get back to work; I don't want Rosetta to get mad," Danny murmured, kissing his lover's forehead lovingly. "I'll stop by after work, okay?"

Raguna nodded happily, a smile plastered onto his face. "I love you," he said again, the words rolling off his tongue easier than ever before.

"I love you, too," Danny replied. They shared a sweet kiss, then parted, both of them walking away with a feeling so powerful in their chests, it couldn't nor wouldn't ever die down.****

AN : Sorry for somewhat long break ;o; But woo, the end (kinda)! Hope you all enjoyed it ;w; sorry if this didn't meet your expectations. There will be a short epilogue, which will hopefully be up soon ^^; anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
